Mieczysław Przebraż
"Polska, to ja!" thumb|282px|Obrazek autorstwa użytkownika Aimo (deviantart)Mieczysław Przebraż - doradca prezydenta i premiera oraz minister spraw zagranicznych III RP w latach 2014-2015. Od 22 maja 2015 roku, Naczelnik Państwa Polskiego. Historia Urodził się w 1977 roku w Białymstoku i wychowywany był w rodzinie patologicznej. Jego wiecznie pijany ojciec bił zarówno jego jak i matkę. Z resztą jego rodzicielka też do świętych nie należała, bowiem gdy jej męża nie było w domu, sprowadzała sobie licznych kochanków. Małym Mietkiem nie interesował się nikt. Tak w każdym razie było do 4 marca 1983 roku, gdy ojciec chłopaka został aresztowany podczas Stanu Wojennego. Wtedy właśnie matka pięciolatka postanowiła wyjść z małym Mieczysławem na do sklepu, w którym go zostawiła. Maluch siedział i żebrał tam trzy dni do czasu aż jeden z funkcjonariuszy Milicji go nie zabrał. Milicjant zdołał dowiedzieć się kim jest chłopiec i próbował go odwieść do domu, jednak na posterunku okazało się że ojciec został skazany na dożywocie o matka gdzieś zniknęła. W tej sytuacji milicjant zdecydował się zabrać chłopaka do jedynego znanego krewnego, Józefa Przebraża, dziadka małego Mieczysława. Dziadek postanowił się zająć chłopakiem i po kilku wizytach w sądach został jego prawnym opiekunem. Józef Przebraż był dla swojego wnuka dobry. Zainwestował w jego edukacje, dbał by chłopak miał w czym chodzić i co jeść. Co więcej Józef jako były członek AK i później Policji Ludowej opowiadał Mieczysławowi o II wojnie światowej i tym co po niej nastąpiło. Wspomnienia dziadka bardzo różniły się od obrazu historii, jaki przedstawiała PRL-owska propaganda. Józef Przebraż umarł 3 kwietnia 1993 roku, na tydzień przed tym jak Mieczysław ukończył Akademie Krakowską. Po śmierci dziadka i zakończeniu studiów, Mieczysław zamieszkał w Warszawie gdzie został członkiem Polskiej Partii Przyjaciół Piwa. Niezbyt długo, bo partia została rozwiązana w tym samym roku. W 1995 roku uległ wypadkowi samochodowemu i zderzył się z ciężarówką, prowadzoną przez nietrzeźwego kierowce. Mieczysława na całe szczęście udało się uratować i stwierdzono jedynie drobne pęknięcie u nasady czaszki, nie zagrażające życiu. Po tym wypadku, Przebraż postanowił ponownie zostać politykiem. Mimo że nie zrobił medialnej kariery, to przez wiele lat zdołał odnaleźć się w Polskiej scenie politycznej i stwierdzić, że nie ma ona racji bytu. Postawił sobie za cel obalenie skorumpowanego rządu i wywyższenie Polski do statusu mocarstwa. Charakter Mało kto wie, że Mieczysław de fecto '' nie posiada czegoś takiego jak jednostajny charakter. Można powiedzieć, że jest on czystą kartką, a jego zachowanie wobec innych zależy od kalkulacji. Jeśli uzna, że bycie szarmanckim wobec jakiejś kobiety albo zdrada najbliższego przyjaciel przyniesie mu jakieś profity, nie zawaha się. Potrafi słuchać kogoś ze stoickim spokojem, nagle wybuchnąć gniewem i znowu się uspokoić. Jedyną naprawdę ważną dla niego rzeczą jest ojczyzna. Po swoim wypadku, uznał siebie za mesjasza, którego zadaniem jest poprowadzenie Polski w nowy Złoty Wiek. By osiągnąć swój cel nie zawaha się przed niczym. Absolutnie niczym. Cytaty "''Moim jedynym celem jest potężna i bezpieczna Polska. Zastrzelił bym pana i siebie, gdyby to miało w jakikolwiek sposób ziścić ten cel." "Słuchał pan może kiedyś utworu "Przejście Polaków przez Morze Czerwone"? Nie? Pozwoli pan, że streszczę, o co moim zdaniem w nim chodziło. To o naszej gnuśności i niemożliwości wzajemnej współpracy. O ciągłym powtarzaniu błędów przeszłości i o tym, że wystarczy jeden głos sprzeciwu, by całą wielką misję "Narodu Wybranego" trafił szlag. O naszej narodowej wadzie." "Zawsze mieliśmy coś takiego jak "gen wolności". Pragnienie swobód, wolności i braku ograniczeń. Jednakże teraz, ten "gen wolności", zmienił się w raka." "Koniec partii politycznych! Koniec korupcji i okradania Ojczyzny! Koniec "walk o krzyż", podziału na prawicowców i lewicowców! Od teraz, już na zawsze pozostanie tylko jedno: Polska! Jedna Polska! Silna Polska!" "Za każdą, choćby najmniejszą kroplę przelanej Polskiej krwi, przyjdzie wam zapłacić." "Niestety, muszę was rozczarować, bowiem nie jestem jak moi poprzednicy.'' Nie sprzedam wam choćby grama Polskiej ziemi, nie pozwolę byśmy ponownie poszli na najmniejsze choćby ustępstwa. Nie pozwolę by wasza arogancja i krótkowzroczność stworzyła podatny grunt dla nowego Hitlera. Nie pozwolę wam nas wydymać, okradać a potem jeszcze mieć pretensje, że narzekamy.'' Nie będę jak Józef Beck, Śmigły-Rydz, Sikorski czy Tusk. Nigdy, powtarzam, NIGDY, nie pozwolę by z rąk któregokolwiek z was, zginął choćby jeden obywatel." "Nie wiem o czym pan mówi. Takie rakietowe pociski balistyczne można kupić w każdym sklepie" Ciekawostki *Praktycznie jedyny kraj jaki darzy sympatią, to Węgry. Widać to choćby w planie rozszerzenia Doktryny Jonesa to państwo; *Lubi Putina, często żałował, że doszło do wojny pomiędzy NATO a Federacją za życia Wladimira Wladimirowicza; *Tylko raz publicznie stracił nad sobą kontrolę, gdy jeden z dziennikarzy TVN'u porównał go do Józefa Becka, ministra spraw zagranicznych II RP; *W swoim gabinecie ma dwa portrety: Stefana Batorego i Józefa Piłsudskiego. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Byty normalne Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:III wojna światowa